Ley de Malfoy
by OneMinuteBack
Summary: La suerte nunca está de parte Draco, porque la ley de Malfoy dice que si algo puede salir mal, saldrá peor. Por eso, cuando termina siendo interrogado por la desaparición de su mejor amigo, sabe que eso solo va a terminar de una forma: fatal. [Drarry / Harco]
1. Ley I

**Ley I: **

**Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá peor.**

Le dolía el trasero.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa blanca y claustrofóbica habitación, pero su cuerpo estaba empezando a resentirse. Su espalda punzaba dolorosamente, tenía el pie izquierdo dormido, el cuello agarrotado y, sí, su trasero dolía por estar sentado en esa silla de metal frío. Habían pasado horas, de eso estaba seguro. Debía ser ya de madrugada, porque el temor y la adrenalina del principio se habían esfumado y el sueño estaba abarcándole rápidamente.

—Volvamos a empezar —dijo el Auror frente a él—. ¿Qué estaba haciendo sobre las 18:30 del día de ayer?

Draco miró al hombre, su cabello oscuro con canas, su barba poblada y sus ojos azules que le observaban como si fuera una polilla volando frente a una bombilla. Sabía que se apellidaba Hastings porque se lo había dicho al entrar. Su tono al hablar era tosco, lo que le indicaba que estaba tan cansado como él de estar ahí. O tal vez no, porque el Auror Hastings había sido insolente con él desde que le había visto. Prácticamente le había gruñido al saludarle. Así que Draco se decantaba porque el hombre simplemente era un antipático de campeonato.

—Ya se lo he explicado ocho veces —contestó secamente.

Pero a antipático no le ganaba nadie.

—Malfoy, por favor.

El aludido desvió sus ojos de Hastings hacia el otro Auror frente a él.

Potter.

Draco sabía que su antiguo compañero trabajaba en el Ministerio porque El Profeta se dedicaba a ventilar todas sus intimidades sin excepción alguna. Todos sabían donde vivía, si se había comprado un perro, o si estaba siguiendo alguna dieta. Recordaba perfectamente el especial de doce páginas que habían dedicado a Potter y sus gustos sexuales, —que aún nadie sabía cuales eran—, y que había estado dando vueltas y de qué hablar en el mundo mágico durante semanas.

Lo que no había esperado era encontrarse con él precisamente esa noche, aunque por otra debía habérselo imaginado.

Era ley de Malfoy.

Por eso precisamente llevaba ahí unas cuantas horas testificando una y otra vez, mientras Potter y su compañero jugaban al "Auror bueno, Auror malo" aunque en este caso parecía más bien un "Auror malo, Auror aún más malo". Al parecer el "Auror bueno" estaba de vacaciones.

—Fui a casa de Blaise a recogerle para salir a cenar.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Si usted supiera lo que tarda Zabini en escoger ropa, no diría eso.

—Avance con el testimonio, señor Malfoy —pidió Potter en un resoplido impaciente, lo que le hizo rodar los ojos.

—Fui a su casa, charlamos, salimos a cenar y luego...

—¿Podría explicar cómo transcurrió la cena? —interrumpió Hastings, igual que había hecho las ocho veces anteriores.

—Tranquila.

—¿Solo estaban ustedes dos?

—Sí. Quedamos en encontrarnos con Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott después, en un pub cercano.

—¿El señor Zabini y usted son pareja?

Draco frunció el ceño, desviando sus ojos hacia Potter. Esa pregunta no había surgido antes, así que por un momento se quedó en blanco.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —protestó, fijándose en que Hastings miraba a su compañero como si estuviera haciéndose la misma pregunta.

El moreno se removió en su silla.

—Es para descartar posibles líneas de investigación como un crimen pasional por celos, infidelidad o cualquier otra cosa.

Arqueó una ceja de forma inquisitiva, sin creerse ese cuento. Potter le aguantó la mirada neutra y profesional. Estaba a punto de soltarle un comentario ácido a su antiguo compañero de colegio, cuando el mayor se le adelantó a hablar.

—Conteste, Malfoy.

Se mordió la lengua, casi literalmente, balanceándose en su silla entre incómodo y molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fulminaba con la mirada a los dos Aurores. Estaba cansándose de esa situación.

—No, no somos pareja. Somos amigos. Quedamos para cenar, y antes de que lo pregunte: no, no vi nada extraño. Cenamos en el restaurante Starter, que yo sepa nadie nos siguió, llegamos al pub, nos reunimos con el resto, bebimos, bailamos y cuando salimos nos asaltaron un grupo de encapuchados. Iban tapados de pies a cabeza, así que no puedo darles una descripción física, pero no tenían acento inglés, más bien parecían rusos, búlgaros o de algún país del este. Theo, Pansy y Astoria huyeron, a mi me atraparon, Blaise intentó liberarme, y al final, no recuerdo cómo, porque perdónenme pero estaba intentando salvar mi vida, secuestraron a Blaise —terminó, retando con la mirada a que alguno de los dos replicase—. ¿Algo más?

—¿Podríamos tener acceso a sus recuerdos?

El rubio bufó, mirando a Hastings como si fuera un grano en el culo. De hecho, empezaba a serlo.

—Claro que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mis recuerdos son personales —contestó indignado—. No les voy a dar acceso a mi intimidad.

—Es para la investigación y quedarían bajo secreto de sumario hasta que se resolviese el caso, y una vez resuelto, se destruirían.

—Como si se los quiere meter por donde le quepan —respondió con toda la insolencia que tenía. Hastings esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por primera vez en la noche. A Draco se le revolvió el estómago—. No voy a ceder mis recuerdos.

—Bien —dijo el mayor—. Volvamos a empezar.

—¡Y una mierda! —espetó.

—Malfoy —le reprendió Potter, al cual ignoró olímpicamente.

—Llevo aquí toda la noche, explicando lo mismo una y otra vez, cuando lo que deberían estar haciendo es buscar a mi mejor amigo.

—Y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

—¿Interrogándome a mi? —increpó

—Intentamos esclarecer la situación.

—La situación está muy clara. Todo el mundo sabe que hay una mafia que se dedica a secuestrar personas de familias de clase alta para pedir un rescate. Ha sido la noticia de los últimos meses. No sé qué es lo que no ven claro en eso.

—Sabemos todo eso, señor Malfoy. La cuestión está en que el _modus operandi _de esa mafia no es el de asaltar a unos críos que han salido de fiesta. De ahí nuestra reticencia.

—Me da igual lo que piensen, la cuestión aquí es que mi amigo ha desaparecido, que mi vida ha sido amenazada y que ustedes no están muy a la labor de solucionar eso, así que voy a tener que exigir a su superior mi posición de testigo protegido.

—¿Perdona? —dijo Potter, mirándole cómo si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Lo que has oído —replicó, altivo—. Iban a por mi, y terminaron por llevarse a Blaise. Es evidente que corro peligro. ¿Qué pasaría si volviesen a intentar secuestrarme?

—No tendremos esa suerte —murmuró Hastings.

Draco le disparó una mirada que hubiera congelado el infierno.

—Quiero hablar con su superior. Ahora mismo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que ambos Aurores compartieron miradas, y luego se levantaron a la vez como si acabasen de tener una conversación telepática. Le dejaron solo en esta diminuta habitación, lo que Draco aprovechó para ponerse en pie y estirar un poco los músculos. Sus vértebras crujieron y su pie izquierdo cosquilleó por la falta de riego sanguíneo. Estaba cansado, había sido una noche larga y exhaustiva, y quería irse a casa, pero quería hacerlo con seguridad. No iba a estar tranquilo con Blaise desaparecido y con la posibilidad de que volviesen a atacarle.

Potter y Hastings entraron poco minutos después. El rubio volvió a sentarse en su silla, acción que ninguno de los otros dos imitó.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, observándoles. El mayor tenía esa expresión neutra que parecía perenne en su rostro, mientras que Potter fruncía el ceño, y cruzaba los brazos con fuerza.

—Vamos a activar el protocolo para los testigos protegidos, señor Malfoy —informó Hastings—. De ahora en adelante vivirá en la residencia habitual del Auror Potter, quien se encargará de velar su seguridad...

—Espere, espere... —interrumpió Draco, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Voy a vivir con Potter?

—Exactamente.

—Pero...

—Esperemos que sea por un lapso de tiempo mínimo, hasta que consigamos garantizar que no existe peligro para usted —explicó, y al verle la cara, añadió—: Obviamente eso conlleva a que no puede habitar su casa, es el primer lugar que atacarían si alguien está persiguiéndole.

—Yo... no me refería a esto —murmuró, sintiéndose perdido.

¿Vivir con Potter? Era de locos.

Hastings le observó, y por un momento sus ojos azules relucieron, como si estuviera disfrutando de su desgracia.

—Haberlo pensado antes.

Boqueó intentando replicar algo, pero su mente no era capaz de encontrar algún argumento válido. Al fin y al cabo, él había solicitado ser un testigo protegido. Miró a Potter, esperando que él interviniese para poder evitar eso, pero su rostro parecía más bien resignado.

Cerró los ojos, tragándose un suspiro. Debería haber imaginado que toda esa situación se torcería. Nunca le salía nada bien.

La vida le odiaba.

* * *

_Hoooooooooola_

_Para los que no se hayan enterado, he aquí mis historia de celebración por los 1k seguidores en Wattpad. Actualizaré esta historia diariamente durante una semana, así que tendrá 7 capítulos, igual que "Copa Mundial de Quidditch" o "Para llevar"._

_Como ya habréis podido intuir, es una historia inspirada en la Ley de Murphy, y nada... espero que lo disfrutéis :)_

_Nos leemos mañana!^^_


	2. Ley II

**Ley II:**

**Siempre habrá alguien presente cuando cometas un error, y encima se reirá de ti.**

La situación era surrealista. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Draco mientras miraba la fachada de la casa que una vez perteneció a la familia Potter en El Valle de Godric. La pared era blanca con las ventanas del mismo color, y con el tejado de tono granate. No parecía ser muy ostentosa, aunque tampoco se podía decir que fuera pequeña. Había una valla de color claro rodeando el jardín, y en la entrada se podía ver una placa conmemorativa, y un cartel con decenas de comentarios —Draco imaginaba que se habían escrito durante la guerra— de apoyo a Harry Potter.

Siguió al moreno por el camino pedrizo que daba a la puerta de la casa. Lo primero que notó fue que era acogedora y ordenada. Había una pequeña antesala en la entrada con un gran espejo, y un tocador en el cual descansaba un jarrón con orquídeas y una fotografía mágica de una pareja —que Draco supuso que eran los padres de Potter—. Frente a ellos había unas escaleras de mármol blanco que daban a un segundo piso y anexo a la entrada estaba el salón, el cual disponía de una gran chimenea, un sofá, y un par de sillones. Todo era de colores claros y sorprendentemente combinados.

Por un momento había pensado que la casa de Potter estaría llena de estandartes de Gryffindor.

—Esa es la cocina –dijo el moreno, señalando una puerta que había en un pequeño pasillo al lado de las escaleras—. No tengo ningún elfo, y no pienso hacerte la comida, así que espero que fueras bueno en pociones en el colegio porque si quieres comer tendrás que cocinar tú.

—Cuánta hospitalidad —murmuró sarcástico.

—Las otras dos puertas son la del baño y la biblioteca.

Asintió en silencio, siguiendo a Potter cuando éste empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Esta será tu habitación —le dijo, abriendo una de las cuatro puertas que había en el piso superior. Para su sorpresa la estancia era amplia, tenía un gran ventanal en una de las paredes que daban al jardín trasero, una cama de matrimonio, un gran armario y un escritorio con una silla—. Hay un baño ahí. Esa es mi habitación. Las otras están libres —añadió.

—¿Vives solo?

Harry le miró pareciendo descolocado por la pregunta.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Curiosidad —murmuró, mirando a través del ventanal cómo empezaba a amanecer—. Es una casa muy bonita.

La desconfianza cubrió el rostro del moreno, tal vez porque no se esperaba tal halago.

—Era la casa de mis padres. La reformé hace poco.

—¿Y acoges aquí a todos tus testigos protegidos? —indagó con malicia.

—Tú eres una excepción.

Hubo algo en esa afirmación que le trastocó interiormente.

—¿Por qué?

—Me voy a dormir —fue la respuesta que obtuvo—. No sé tú, pero yo he tenido un día muy largo.

Abrió la boca para replicar pero supo que no iba a conseguir nada en cuanto Potter se dio la vuelta para marcharse hacia su propia habitación.

Sinceramente, él también estaba muy cansado con otra pensar en el doble sentido de las frases de su antiguo compañero de colegio.

Cerró la puerta del que sería su cuarto hasta que se resolviera todo y se acercó a la cama. Rebuscó en su bolsillo las pocas pertenencias que los Aurores le habían dejado llevarse de su mansión, las devolvió a su forma habitual con un hechizo rápido y rebuscó su ropa de dormir.

Estaba tan cansado que en cuanto se acostó, se quedó dormido. Ni si quiera se preocupo por pensar en que estaba en casa de Potter, conviviendo con él bajo el mismo techo.

Empezó a ser consciente de todo eso a la mañana siguiente, cuando se topó con su primer gran inconveniente:

¿Cómo calentaba un vaso de leche?

Sabía que había un hechizo para eso pero no recordaba cual era. Realmente nunca había tenido que utilizarlo, porque en su casa habían elfos que se ocupaban de todas esas nimiedades.

La cocina era un terreno inhóspito para él.

En ese momento le debía dar las gracias a Blaise, quien había decidido vivir solo y al estilo muggle. Draco nunca entendería el porqué de esa decisión, pero se alegraba de haber pasado veranos enteros en su casa porque al menos sabía qué era una nevera.

Tenía un vaso de leche fría en la mano, y miraba a ese cuadrado de metal oscuro con un montón de botones, números, y símbolos sin entender nada. Los números marcaban la hora, eso lo había descubierto después de estar quince minutos mirando el apartado. Conocía también que servía para calentar comida porque había visto a su mejor amigo utilizarlo —él lo había llamado "_microondas"—, _el problema era saber usarlo.

Apretó el interruptor más grande que había y la puerta del aparato se abrió con un tintineo agudo que le hizo sobresaltarse en su sitio. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar a su corazón el cual se había acelerado con el susto. Metió el vaso de leche dentro y cerró la puerta. Bien, ahora venía la parte difícil: hacerlo funcionar.

Suspiró.

¿Donde estaba Potter cuando se necesitaba a un elfo doméstico?

El moreno no había dado signos de vida desde la noche anterior —no sabía si porque aún dormía o porque había salido—, pero a la vista estaba que Draco se encontraba solo en la adversidad de hacerse el desayuno.

Resopló frustrado, observando con esmero los símbolos en el microondas. A él siempre se le habían dado bien la runas, pero eso no había quien lo entendiese. ¿Qué significaba el dibujo un copo de nieve?. No tenía sentido.

Pulsó unos de los botones al azar, haciendo que el aparato se encendiese. Miró dentro, dándose cuenta de que su vaso había empezado a dar vueltas sobre un plato de cristal. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, esperando que ese artilugio realmente funcionase. Apenas unos segundos después el microondas volvió a pitar. Abrió la puerta, notando que el vaso aún estaba frío. Al pulsar otra vez los botones se fijó en el temporizador que aparecía en lugar de la hora. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en calentarse, pero supuso que cinco minutos estaba bien.

Miró a su alrededor, rebuscando por los armarios de la cocina algo que pudiese desayunar, y mientras engullía un paquete de magdalenas de chocolate, se dio cuenta de que cinco minutos tal vez eran demasiados. Lo confirmo al ver la gran humareda que salía del microondas, y el olor a quemado que había en la cocina.

Tiró las magdalenas encima de la mesa, corriendo hacia el aparato para apagarlo. El vaso de leche aún daba vueltas en su interior, y la leche había empezado a hervir. Hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo al no saber si eso realmente podía hacerse o solo iba a empeorar las cosas.

—Buenos di... ¿qué estás haciendo?

¡Potter! ¡Su salvación! Ahora entendía porqué lo llamaban El Elegido. Siempre sabía cuándo acudir al peligro.

—Yo...

—Quita de ahí.

Ni si quiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Harry ya se había acercado a él, lo había agarrado de la cintura y lo había apartado del microondas. Draco se dejó guiar dócilmente, con la mente entumecida por el escalofrío que le había recorrido el cuerpo ante la cercanía del otro.

Le vio sacar el vaso de leche con un _wingardium leviosa _hecho sin varita y en apenas un murmullo y dejarlo sobre el fregadero. Luego le dirigió una mirada divertida, mientras apretaba los labios para no reír, lo que le hizo reaccionar, cruzándose de brazos dignamente.

—¿Quién es capaz de quemar leche en un microondas?

—Lo he hecho a propósito —mintió, alzando la barbilla—. Me gusta la leche muy caliente.

Harry soltó una corta y grave carcajada. Draco tuvo que esforzarse para no volver a estremecerse.

—No te has dado cuenta de lo mal que ha sonado eso, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño sin entender. Reflexionó lo que acababa de decir, y sus mejillas se colorearon por la humillación que sentía —no por vergüenza. Él nunca se avergonzaba de nada—.

—No me refería a.. eso. Es decir... —gruñó, exasperado—. Madura de una vez, Potter.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose todo lo orgulloso que podía, y se marchó de la cocina con la cabeza bien alta, mientras Harry se carcajeaba sonoramente a su costa.

¿Qué había hecho él para tener tan mala suerte?

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado _

_¡Hasta mañana!_


	3. Ley III

**Ley III:**

**Los amigos vienen y van, los enemigos se acumulan. Y a Draco estaban empezando a rebasarle.**

Draco culpaba a la soledad. Era el problema de todos los males que le habían pasado en las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo con Harry Potter.

Todo había comenzado porque el moreno tenía miedo de que incendiase su cocina, así que le había enseñado a cocinar comida básica, y a utilizar hechizos para calentar alimentos o enfriarlos. Lo había hecho con paciencia a pesar del mal humor de Malfoy, y eso en cierta forma le conmovió. La situación había continuado cuando Draco se había empezado a sentir terriblemente solo —su único contacto humano era a través de cartas—, y se había fijado que Harry madrugaba bastante, y solía llegar tarde a casa así que, como no tenía nada que hacer, no le costaba nada levantarse un poco más temprano para desayunar con el moreno, y esperarle para cenar.

Potter no era su compañía predilecta, pero era mejor que nada.

Y luego se había dado cuenta de que el moreno había tenido el detalle de comprarle un libro que había dicho que quería leer, de que en la cocina siempre habían manzanas verdes porque eran las que le gustaban a Draco, que el día que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, Harry se había tomado la molestia de llevarle a su habitación sin despertarle, y que los fines de semana rechazaba las ofertas de salir de sus amigos —Draco le había escuchado tener una conversación por red flú con Weasley—, y se quedaba en casa para hacerle compañía.

Al principio había sospechado de todo eso, y su mente desconfiada había pensado que Potter quería sacar algo de él, ya fuera información o cualquier otra cosa, pero después se había percatado de que no era así. Harry no le había vuelto a interrogar sobre el caso, no le había echado en cara sus años escolares, su participación en la guerra o cualquier otra cosa. Parecía que el moreno solo era simple y llanamente amable.

Eso había trastocado a Draco, porque a parte de sus padres y sus amigos, nadie había sido genuinamente amable con él.

Y toda esa situación le había llevado a mirar con otros ojos a Harry.

—¿Por qué llevas puesta tu camiseta de Quidditch? —le preguntó, observándole de reojo mientras cortaba algunos tomates.

El aludido se miró a sí mismo, como si no supiera de qué le hablaba, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Es cómoda —respondió. Draco se abstuvo de resoplar. A su criterio, era una camiseta _demasiado _ajustada para ser cómoda—. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada.

Se sumieron en un silencio agradable. Normalmente no solían tener conversaciones largas a menos que se tratase de Quidditch —donde Potter era un fanático de los Chudley Cannons y Draco de las Appleby Arrows—, así que por norma general ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del mutismo.

Era esos momentos de quietud los que habían llevado al rubio a pensar que la soledad era su enorme y principal problema, porque en medio de esos silencios era cuando Draco reflexionaba cada detalle que Harry había tenido con él, en lo verdes que eran sus ojos, en el ápice de pícara mordacidad que a veces le surgía al hablar, o en lo paciente que podía llegar a ser si quería.

Tragó un suspiro mientras observaba disimuladamente al moreno pasearse por la cocina. Admiró la destreza con la que hacía cada movimiento, la concentración que se reflejaba en su rostro y cómo la camiseta roja y ajustada se apretaba contra su torso.

—Draco.

El aludido se sobresaltó, y un segundo después notó un pinchazo en la yema de su dedo índice. Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que acababa de cortarse.

—Joder —farfulló.

—Déjame ver.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, Potter le había cogido de la muñeca y había acercado la mano hacia su rostro para estudiar mejor la herida.

—Estoy... —enmudeció al ver como Harry metió su dedo índice entre sus labios. Notó el tacto de su lengua sobre su yema y cómo sus dientes le raspaban ligeramente la piel—...bien.

—No es un corte profundo —dijo con ligereza, sin percatarse del temblor en el cuerpo de Draco ni del rubor que había atacado a su rostro y cuello—. Sobrevivirás.

—Ya —artículo, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

El moreno le miró con curiosidad, y luego una media sonrisa se acentuó en sus labios. Hizo ademán de decir algo, cuando el sonido de la chimenea en el salón les asustó a ambos.

—Nathan —saludó Harry, cuando vio al chico entrar en la cocina—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Otra de las cosas de las que Draco se había dado cuenta era que Potter no escondía otras _intenciones _detrás de su amabilidad. Era obvio que la atracción que sentía no era recíproca, porque Harry ya tenía a Nathan para eso.

Nathan Becher era moreno, delgado, con los ojos marrones y largas pestañas. Harry se lo había presentado como un amigo la primera vez que Becher había aparecido por ahí como si fuera su propia casa. Desde la perspectiva de Draco, ambos pasmaban demasiado tiempo juntos como para ser solo amigos.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y pensé en invitarte a cenar —respondió el chico con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que debía doler—. Oh, hola Malfoy.

_Oh, hola Malfoy, _repitió mentalmente con voz ridícula.

Cabeceó como respuesta, desviando la mirada para seguir en su tarea de cortar tomates y fingir que esa conversación no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Ya tenemos la cena casi hecha, pero puedes quedarte si quieres.

—Claro, gracias.

Draco rodó los ojos, maldiciendo el día que se le había ocurrido que ser un testigo protegido era buena idea. Incluso se lamentó de aquella fatídica noche que decidió salir con sus amigos, porque si no hubiera salido de fiesta, no le habrían asaltado, no habrían secuestrado a Blaise y su vida no correría peligro, ni habría sido interrogado y, obviamente, no estaría ahí, escuchando cómo Harry y Becher conversaban animadamente como si él no estuviera y por ende, no se sentiría tan... _celoso._

Los celos no era un sentimiento con el que estaba acostumbrado y no los llevaba bien, así que se pasó toda la cena en silencio, concentrado en su comida. Potter lo intentaba incluir en la conversación de vez en cuando, e incluso había notado que varias veces se le había quedado mirando como si quisiera decirle algo, pero al final siempre terminaba desviando su atención hacia Nathan, lo que le provocaba que Draco apretase los dientes con rabia.

—¿Querréis postre?

—Yo sí.

—¿Y tú, Draco?

El aludido respiró hondo, intentando que su expresión se viese lo más neutra posible antes de levantar el rostro.

—No, yo me voy a dormir ya.

Se levantó sin esperar respuesta, no sin antes echarle la peor mirada marca Malfoy que su padre le había enseñado —y que a él se la había enseñado su abuelo, y así sucesivamente— a Nathan, quien pareció encogerse mínimamente en su asiento, lo que le hizo sonreír orgullosamente en su interior.

—Draco —se dio la vuelta bajo el umbral de la cocina, observando cómo Potter parecía querer expresar algo importante, desviando su vista hacia Becher de manera incómoda—. Buenas noches —terminó por decir.

—Hasta mañana.

Esa noche subió a su habitación, y en su mente solo había una clara idea que iba a llevar a cabo cuanto antes.

Porque los Malfoy siempre conseguían lo que querían.

* * *

_Sé que a mucha gente le hace gracia un Harry celoso, pero a mi un Draco celoso me mata, en serio jajaja_

_¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	4. Ley IV

**Ley IV:**

**Nunca pienses que ya no caerás más bajo. Siempre hay un piso más en tu sótano del fracaso.**

Tenía que ser sutil. Eso era lo primordial.

Draco había comenzado con pequeños detalles, como internar ser más amable, darle más conversación a Harry, e intentar conocerlo más profundamente. Apenas compartían un par de comidas al día y algunos ratos libres el fin de semana, tiempo en el que el rubio le preguntaba por su día a día, sus aficiones, su opinión sobre diferentes aspectos de la vida. Se preocupaba por escucharle, tenerle en cuenta y hacer la convivencia más amena.

No había funcionado, obviamente. A él ser amable no se le daba bien.

Potter le había observado sospechosamente desde el principio y en todas sus charlas había un deje de desconfianza en su mirada que parecía no querer irse de ahí.

Pero Draco no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, así que esa mañana se había despertado, había preparado sus mejores —y únicas— tortitas, y había ensayado su más maravillosa sonrisa para esa mañana.

—Buenos días —saludó alegremente.

Harry no respondió inmediatamente, lo cual infló a Draco de orgullo, sino que se quedó mirando su torso desnudo porque el rubio esa mañana había decidido ir únicamente con unos pantalones cortos de hacer deporte porque hacía mucha calor.

El rey de la sutileza, lo llamaban.

—Buenos días —respondió al fin.

—He hecho tortitas.

—Yo... tengo que irme ya a trabajar. Llego tarde a una reunión y...

—Pero...

—Aunque te han quedado genial —alabó el moreno, antes de darse la vuelta e irse sin dejarle replicar nada.

Malfoy resopló, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con odio la puerta por la que Harry acababa de salir.

Jodido Potter.

Dejó el desayuno apartado, sin apetito alguno, y fue a su habitación a buscar algo de ropa normal para luego bajar a la biblioteca y leer un rato, ya que no podía hacer mucho más estando ahí. Escribió una carta a sus padres, los cuales estaban en Irlanda para su tranquilidad, evitando mencionar la situación en la que se encontraba —pondrían el grito en el cielo si supieran en qué estaba metido—, y pasó toda el día pensando en que más podía hacer para que Harry lo mirase como algo más que un testigo de uno de sus casos.

Fue al recibir una carta de su amigo Theo cuando lo vio todo con una claridad absoluta. El plan perfecto había estado delante de sus ojos todo el rato y no se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Los celos eran su solución a todo. Él mismo se había puesto celoso de Becher y había decidido hacer algo al respecto. Aún recordaba la pregunta que le había hecho Harry sobre Blaise y él, así que tal vez , si el moreno le veía con otro como si fuera algo más que un amigo, también reaccionaría.

Le respondió la carta a Theo, preguntándole si podía ayudarle a llevar a cabo su plan y esperó pacientemente a que Harry volviese del trabajo.

Parecía que la suerte esta vez sí estaba de su lado porque Potter se presenció en casa más temprano de lo que creía.

—Tengo algo que pedirte —le dijo mientras cenaban.

Harry, que había pasado toda la velada sin hablarle y casi sin mirarle, alzó la vista con curiosidad.

—¿El qué?

—Quería saber si puedo recibir una visita aquí.

El moreno enmudeció durante unos segundos, reflexionándolo.

—¿Quieres ver a tus padres? —dedujo.

—No, en realidad quería ver a Theo.

—¿Theo?

Malfoy sonrió internamente al ver el ceño fruncido del otro y su mirada confundida.

—Theodore Nott —aclaró—. Es uno de mis amigos.

—Ah.

Estudio con detalle cada mínimo rasgo del otro, con el corazón acelerado ante la esperanza de que por fin Harry estuviera desarrollando algún sentimiento hacia él.

—Podría ser peligroso —contestó Potter, con algo de inseguridad—. Además, el protocolo indica que no puedes tener contacto presencial con nadie.

—Sé que no puedo salir, y lo entiendo, pero llevo tres semanas sin poder ver a nadie. No creo que sea peligroso que Theo venga aquí durante un rato.

—No sé... aún estamos investigando la banda organizada que está tras la desaparición de Zabini.

—Por favor, Harry —suplicó. El aludido quedó impactado al escuchar su nombre en la boca de Draco—. Tú puedes estar con nosotros todo el tiempo, así te aseguras de que no ocurra nada.

Supo que ya se había salido con la suya cuando el moreno dejó caer un largo suspiro. Tenía la misma expresión de resignación que su padre desde que Draco cumplió cinco años.

Y, efectivamente, el rubio se encontró al día siguiente esperando frente a la chimenea la aparición de Theo. Harry estaba detrás de él, sentado en la mesa del salón mientras revisaba unos papeles del trabajo pero sin quitarle ojo de encima, lo que tenía a Draco feliz de la vida.

La chimenea sonó, y Malfoy sonrió brillantemente al ver a su amigo emerger de ella.

—Me alegro mucho de verte —le dijo abrazándole con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Nott estaba tenso bajo sus brazos. Era normal, ellos eran amigos, pero nunca había sido tan efusivos.

—Me estás aplastando —le contestó en un susurro seco. Theo era todo amor.

Se aseguró de mantener el abrazo durante unos segundos más. Desde su posición no podía ver a Harry, pero iba a cerciorarse de que viese su muestra de afecto.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó sentándose en el sofá y haciendo alarde de cada miligramo de amabilidad que tenía. Miró de reojo a Potter, el cual parecía muy concentrado en leer un pergamino frente a él.

—Esto no va a salir bien —replicó su amigo en un murmuró bajo. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate y sígueme la corriente.

Debería haber hecho caso a Theo. Estaba claro que su plan estaba destinado al fracaso desde el principio, y se dio cuenta de eso cuando, después de un par de horas de absurda charla en modo Hufflepuff, no había conseguido que Harry lo mirase más de dos segundos seguidos.

Resopló, cruzándose de brazos totalmente indignado. Nott le disparó una mirada de: "te lo dije" que ignoro olímpicamente, y se puso en pie ya cansado de tanto teatro.

—Ten cuidado ahí afuera —comentó en voz notablemente alta—. Voy a echarte mucho de menos, Theo.

El aludido rodó los ojos cuando Draco volvió a abrazarle. El rubio carraspeó, haciendo que Theo correspondiese el abrazo con poco ánimo.

—Yo también te echaré de menos —contestó con menos entusiasmo que él antes de marcharse por la chimenea.

Se dio la vuelta para observar a Harry, el cual seguía concentrado en su papeleo. Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de la mirada escrutadora del otro, levantó la vista, y arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, sin entender porqué Malfoy parecía querer matarle con la mirada.

—¡Nada! —espetó con los dientes apretados.

Se dio la vuelta lleno de indignación, y se encerró en la biblioteca por el resto del día.

Su vida era un asco.

* * *

_Llamadme cruel, pero me lo paso tan bien frutando los planes de Draco jajajaja_

_Espero que vosotros también los estéis disfrutando^^_

_Hasta mañana!_


	5. Ley V

**Ley V:**

**Cuando aparece un nuevo problema, debes saber que siempre viene acompañado de un Gryffindor. **

Estaba cabreado. Mucho. Se sentía indignado, colérico y frustrado.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared y bufó al ver la hora. Eran las seis de la mañana y ya quería matar a alguien.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue a duchar con un permanente ceño fruncido. Bajó a la cocina dispuesto a hacerse su desayuno. El suyo, porque Potter ya podía buscarse la vida para cocinar algo porque él no era su maldito elfo doméstico.

A la mierda el Draco amable.

Se quedó estático en la puerta de la cocina, gruñó sonoramente cruzándose de brazos. Si le quedaba algo de paciencia, acababa de esfumarse.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —espetó de mal humor a un Neville Longbottom que comía cereales tranquilamente.

¿Por qué todo el mundo entraba con total libertad allí?

—¿Desayunar? —contestó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—¿No tienes casa o qué?

—A veces vengo aquí cuando discuto con Hannah.

—Genial —farfulló, sentándose frente al chico y apropiándose de su caja de cereales.

—¿Y tú? —repitió.

—Soy un testigo protegido.

—Uh, eso es un asco.

Draco le regaló una mirada desdeñosa.

—No me digas —contestó con sarcasmo.

—Yo tuve que organizar un protocolo de esos una vez, aunque no viví con el testigo. Hay apartamentos para eso.

—¿Eres Auror?

—Sí.

Rodó los ojos, resoplando.

—Ahora entiendo porqué aún no encuentran a Blaise —murmuró, mirándole significativamente. Neville le miró con las cejas alzadas como si no entendiese a qué se refería. Menudo Auror estaba hecho—. Deberías replantearte tu profesión —aconsejó.

—Sí, sé que ser Auror no es lo mío. Me gusta, pero decidí serlo solo porque mis padres lo eran. McGonagall me ha ofrecido un puesto de profesor en Hogwarts para el curso que viene.

—¿De qué asignatura?

—Herbologia.

—Te pega —dijo. Longbottom parecía de esas personas que tenían paciencia para los niños.

¿Por qué estaba teniendo esa conversión con Neville como si fueran buenos amigos?. Apenas se habían soportado cuando iban al colegio.

Maldita soledad. Le estaba jodiendo la vida.

—¿Solo estáis Harry y tú aquí?

—Y Becher —gruñó enfadado.

—¿Becher?

—Nadie. Sí, solo estamos nosotros dos.

—¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?

—Desde que desapareció Blaise hace ya más de un mes.

—¿Llevas un mes aquí encerrado? —cuestionó impactado. Draco asintió con pesar—. ¿Y Harry no te deja salir?

—Se supone que no puedo salir por protocolo.

—Ah, es verdad. No me acordaba.

—Acepta el trabajo de profesor. Se te da muy mal ser Auror.

Para su sorpresa, Neville se carcajeó. Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que sus ojos brillaban cuando reía, que su cabello rubio se revolvía y que todo su rostro se iluminaba. Mirándolo con atención, Longbottom no estaba tan mal. Había perdido peso, se notaba que tenía todos los músculos donde se debían tener y aún conservaba algo de ingenuidad que resultaba atrayente.

Cabeceó, deteniendo sus pensamientos en el acto.

Estaba cansado de estar en esa casa con el Auror como su única compañía. Se ahogaba. Necesitaba salir, hablar con gente, sentir un soplo de aire en la cara o terminaría volviéndose loco.

¡Por amor a Merlín, Neville Longbottom le parecía atractivo! ¿Que sería lo siguiente?

—Podrías intentarlo con una poción multijugos de todas formas.

Le costó un poco volver a la conversación, y cuando lo hizo lo único que emitió fue un resoplido.

—No tengo ingredientes para hacerla, y aún así tardaría un mes.

—Es difícil de conseguir —asintió Neville—. También podrías probar con un _glamour._

Algo dentro de él hizo _click. _Nunca pensó que tendría que agradecerle algo a un Gryffindor, pero ahí están, mirando a Neville como si fuese una divinidad.

—Pero aún así sería muy peligroso salir solo —dejó caer, soltando un suspiro de lo más dramático.

Era obvio que Harry no iba a poner su vida en peligro con o sin _glamour, _pero Longbottom parecía significativamente más manipulable.

—Yo podría acompañarte.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con exagerada esperanza, sonriendo interiormente.

—Claro, pero ahora tengo que irme a trabajar.

—No te preocupes, podemos salir esta noche.

Neville dudó durante un segundo. Draco mordió su labio inferior, cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa.

—Supongo que sí.

—Genial —sonrió brillantemente.

Su humor mejoró después de eso, aunque continuó firmemente con su ley de hielo respecto a Potter, y lo demostró esa noche mientras cenaban, cuando el rubio se había pasado toda la velada en silencio, aguantando las miradas de reojo de Harry.

—Draco —llamó. El aludido se sobresaltó. Nunca iba a acostumbrarse a escuchar su nombre dicho por el otro—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No.

—¿Estás... enfadado?

—¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadado?

—No lo sé, pero pareces molesto. ¿He hecho algo mal?

—En absoluto.

_Solo que estás ciego aún llevando gafa_s, pensó.

Escuchó un suspiro cansado por parte de Harry que le hizo sentir un poco culpable.

Tal vez —solo tal vez—, a Draco se le había pasado por la mente ser sincero y simplemente confesarse, pero había algo que le daba un profundo pánico: el rechazo. Era mucho más fácil para él hacer que Harry fuese quien declarase sus sentimientos. Seguramente lo llevaba en su genética Gryffindor así que no debería costarle mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Necesitas algo?. Puedo traerte cualquier cosa.

Esta vez fue su turno de suspirar. ¿Por qué era así?. Si tan solo fuese menos atento con él y no le mirase de esa manera tan vehemente, no sentiría su pulso acelerarse a ese ritmo frenético.

—No, gracias —contestó en un tono más afable.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en un silencio menos tenso. Draco esperó impacientemente a que el moreno se fuese a dormir, y cuando lo hizo, se aplicó un fuerte _glamour _y salió por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, donde Neville le esperaba con un gesto nervioso.

—Harry me va a matar —dijo en cuanto lo vio.

—Claro que no. No tiene porqué enterarse.

—Si tú lo dices... —contestó, no muy convencido—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Sonrió astutamente, agarrando a Longbottom por el brazo, y se apareció en una calle poco iluminada del Londres muggle.

Arrastró al otro a pesar de sus quejas, y entró en una discoteca cercana que estaba llena de gente. Exhaló disfrutando de la música, del ambiente y de toda la gente a su alrededor. Después de estar un mes encerrado, estar allí se sentía cómo volver a la vida.

—Vamos a beber algo.

—No, no —contestó Neville con terror—. Yo prefiero estar sereno por si pasa cualquier cosa.

—No va a pasar nada, hombre. Relájate.

—Ni si quiera debería estar aquí —continuó, sin hacerle caso pero siguiéndole hasta la barra del local—. Harry siempre es muy sobreprotector conti... con sus testigos —corrigió.

Draco rodó los ojos, más pendiente de llamar la atención del camarero que en lo que decía Longbottom.

Esa noche intentó disfrutar, pero tener al Gryffindor a su lado con cara de preocupación no ayudaba en nada. Había intentado bailar con un chico, pero se había dado cuenta de que no lograba disfrutar del todo. Su mente parecía haber encontrado lo que era el remordimiento, porque no paraba de pensar que estar ahí ocultándoselo a Harry era un error.

—Vámonos —le dijo a Neville, quien le observó con alivio.

Volvieron a aparecerse en el jardín de la casa de Potter. Draco soltó un suspiro cansado.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Sí —mintió.

—Me alegro —contestó una voz a su espalda.

El rubio se tensó. Miró a Longbottom, quien a su vez observaba sobre su hombro con una expresión alarmada. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró a un Harry enfurecido, cruzado de brazos y con cara de querer matar a alguien.

_Mierda._

* * *

_¡No me matéis! _

_Sé que lo he cortado en lo más interesante, pero pensad que la intriga solo durará hasta mañana._

_Dicho esto, dejo aquí mi confesión de que shippeo a Draco x Neville y que será mi próxima pareja cuando vuelva a hacer #UnHashtagUnaHistoria_

_Nos leemos pronto ^^_


	6. Ley VI

**Ley VI:**

**Un atajo es siempre la distancia más larga, tormentosa, lenta y cuesta arriba entre dos puntos.**

La había cagado, eso lo sabía. Pero no era extraño. Su vida era una cadena de desgracias y mala suerte. ¿Por qué había tenido la esperanza de que eso saliese bien?. Estaba claro que no iba a ser así.

Todo era culpa de Longbottom. Si él no hubiera aparecido por allí, no habría hecho ninguna estupidez.

—Harry, no es lo que parece.

Draco entornó los ojos, mirando al Gryffindor de soslayo. No podía haber elegido una peor frase.

—Neville, esto no tiene que ver contigo, así que por favor, vete a casa.

No hizo falta que Harry se lo repitiese dos veces cuando el chico se desapareció inmediatamente.

—En realidad él sí tenía algo que ver —tal vez esa tampoco era la mejor manera de empezar—. Solo quería dar una vuelta —se excusó con su tono más inocente de voz.

—Sin avisar, de noche y encima solo —recriminó.

—Estaba con Neville.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, y luego Harry resopló, dándose la vuelta.

—Con Neville —repitió enfurecido.

Draco le siguió a dentro de casa, deshaciendo el _glamour _en el proceso.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó esperanzado.

Potter se dio la vuelta, con la mirada echando chispas. Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus labios apretados y los músculos de sus brazo se marcaban por la fuerza que hacía al cerrar los puños. No recordaba haberlo visto tan enfadado nunca. Comenzó a preocuparse de verdad cuando notó la magia del otro vibrando a su alrededor, aunque también debía admitir que había algo _excitante _en todo ese poder acumulado.

—Me voy a ir a tomar el aire para tranquilizarme —contestó con voz forzosamente templada—, porque me están entrando unas ganas de... de estrangularte.

Ni si quiera le dio oportunidad a decir nada, cuando se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando un sonoro portazo como despedida.

Estar al otro lado de la ley del hielo no era nada divertido. Draco había estado dos días con una extraña sensación que no le dejaba dormir, y le quitaba el apetito. Remordimiento, lo llamaban.

Harry no le había dirigido la palabra ni a la fuerza, de hecho apenas le miraba. Pero ese día le había sorprendido cuando el moreno había entrado en la biblioteca y se había sentado en el escritorio cerca de donde él estaba leyendo y se había puesto a ojear unos papeles.

Había visto a su madre hacer lo mismo cuando estaba enfadada con su padre. Era esa manera silenciosa de decir: "pídeme perdón y te perdonaré"

Suponía que debía tragarse el orgullo por una vez.

—Lo siento —murmuró, haciendo que Harry lo mirase de frente por primera vez en esos dos días—. No debí hacer eso, pero tampoco fue para tanto.

La mirada entornada del moreno le dijo que debía haberse callado eso último.

—¿Que no fue para tanto? —repitió, incrédulo—. Habías desaparecido en medio de la noche, con un grupo de criminales buscándote. Eres un insensato.

—Pero me puse un _glamour. _Y no salí solo.

—Eso no es excusa. ¿Ni si quiera eres consciente de lo preocupado que estaba?

Su pulso se aceleró. Intentó por todos los medios que no se le notase lo feliz que estaba ante esa declaración.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó, aparentando desinterés.

Harry soltó un suspiro cansado, y se acercó hacia donde está él sentado.

—Sé que es difícil para ti estar aquí todo el día, pero si querías salir solo tenías que decírmelo, habría encontrado la manera de conseguirlo sin ponerte en peligro.

Miraba a Harry, con sus ojos verdes que lo observaban a través de las gafas con cierto pesar y anhelo, como si le estuviera pidiendo una reconciliación, con sus barba de tres días y ese cabello alborotado y Draco en lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en lo bien que se sentiría enredar los dedos en sus hebras negras mientras le devoraba en un beso.

—Ya —susurró con desgana, no por lo que acababa de decirle el otro, sino porque acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba jodido. Jodido y enamorado de Harry Potter—. Creo que me voy a dormir.

—Espera.

—No voy a escaparme, lo juro.

—No es por eso, tonto —lo había dicho en un tono tan cariñoso que el rubio por un momento había dejado de pensar—. Ven.

—¿A dónde?

—A fuera.

Frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, y se dejó arrastrar cuando Harry le cogió de la muñeca y le sacó de la biblioteca dirección al jardín.

—Creía que no podía salir.

—Técnicamente no vas a salir.

Su expresión de confusión se acentuó. Hizo ademán de preguntar a qué se refería, pero en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de la casa, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el otro de él, y de lo suave que era el tacto de sus manos juntas.

—¿Qué...?

—Piensa un lugar, el que quieras.

En ese momento lo último que podía imaginar era un lugar. No cuando tenía a Harry a escasos centímetros de él observándole con esos intensos ojos verdes. Tal vez fue por eso que pensó en el campo de Wiltshire, junto a la Mansión Malfoy, porque su césped era igual de verde que sus ojos. Un segundo después se encontraba en medio de un prado glauco.

Se separó del moreno, mirando el inmenso lugar a su alrededor. Había pasado de ser de noche y estar en el pequeño jardín de la casa, a observar el atardecer en ese inmenso campo.

—¿Cómo...?

—Es un hechizo de simulación —explicó Potter—. Lo utilizábamos en la Academia de Aurores para entrenar.

—¿Pero si yo imagino el sitio, como puedes simularlo tú?

—Con mucha concentración —arqueó una ceja ante la encriptada contestación.

—¿Estás usando un _legeremens_ conmigo?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa pícara que casi le hizo suspirar.

—Secretos de Auror.

—¿Puedo ir a donde quiera entonces? —preguntó. Prefería no saber si Potter estaba o no hurgando en su cabeza.

—Sí.

Caminó un buen rato, hasta que se cansó y se tumbó en el césped. Disfrutó de la brisa cálida y de la tenue luz del sol que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Giró el rostro cuando notó que Potter se tumbaba a su lado y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Nada.

Exhaló profundamente, centrando también su atención en el cielo completamente azul. Observó cómo iba oscureciendo con calma, hasta que el aire se tornó frío y su cuerpo se empezó a resentir por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Volvió a girarse para decirle al moreno que quería irse, cuando se encontró de lleno con el rostro del otro, quien volvía a contemplarle con atención. Tanta, que por un momento no supo qué decir.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —susurró. Casi podía sentir como el calor inundaba su cara.

—Claro.

Volvieron a paso lento y en silencio hacia la casa. Draco se detuvo antes de entrar, evitando mirar a Harry a toda costa.

—Gracias.

—Lo hubiera hecho antes de haber sabido que te sentías encerrado.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan considerado?, _se preguntó con pesar.

—Siento haberte preocupado —comentó. No recordaba la última vez que había ofrecido una disculpa tan sincera.

—Oye —llamó, obligándole a encararle—. Lo importante es que estás bien.

No lo reflexionó demasiado —en realidad, nada de lo que hacía llegaba a pensarlo con profundidad. Tal vez por eso tenía tan mala suerte—. Así que cuando vio la sonrisa suave del otro, no dudó en acortar la distancia entre ellos y besarle.

Fue ínfimo, apenas duró medio segundo, y luego se apartó, temiendo mirar al otro.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas —un instante después volvió a sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, de una manera tan demandante y profunda que lo hizo estremecer—. Espera. Yo... no puedo.

Fue como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. Se apartó de él, con los labios palpitando por la acumulación de sangre.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—Espera... ¡Draco!

Se dio la vuelta y entró a toda prisa en casa, sin querer escuchar ninguna explicación de porqué eso había sido un error.

* * *

_¡Viene el dramaaaa! Jajaja. No por mucho tiempo, porque mañana subiré ya el último capítulo. No sé porqué siempre me gusta meter lo dramático al final de las historias, la verdad. _

_Ya veremos mañana si a Draco por fin le sale algo bien o no. _

_¡Hasta pronto!^^_


	7. Ley VII

**Ley VII:**

**No siempre se encuentra lo que se está buscando, a veces solo te explota en la cara.**

Debía ser el sexto suspiro que emitía en los últimos Diez minutos. Se paseó por toda la biblioteca, se sentó, abrió el libro sobre magia ancestral que estaba leyendo pero no consiguió concentrarse, así que lo cerró con un sonoro golpe y volvió a ponerse en pie.

Hizo ese mismo ritual tres veces más hasta que la chimenea vibró, y Draco la miró con gran expectación.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —espetó Blaise a modo de saludo en cuanto puso un pie fuera—. Si Potter mi pilla aquí me mata.

Eso era cierto. Y no solo iba a matar a Blaise, sino que Draco también tendría bastantes probabilidades de salir perjudicado, aunque poco le importaba ya. Llevaban algunos días sin hablarse. El rubio estaba demasiado incómodo cuando estaba juntos en una misma estancia y terminaba huyendo del panorama, a pesar de que era consciente de que Potter había intentado hablar con él en varias ocasiones.

La realidad es que no quería su rechazo, así que prefería rezarlo él directamente. Dolía menos.

—Harry no está en casa.

—Oh, ¿ya es "Harry"? —cuestionó su amigo con picardía.

—Sí... no. No lo sé —bufó, sentándose en uno de los sillones—. Todo ha salido mal.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A todo!. No hay nada que me haya salido bien en el tiempo que llevo aquí.

—Pero eso no es ninguna novedad tratándose de ti.

—No estoy para bromas, Zabini.

Blaise resopló, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Explícate, porque te recuerdo que me has hecho "desparecer", y tengo a Weasley detrás de mi culo todo el tiempo.

—¿No era eso lo que querías? —pinchó.

—No de esa manera —replicó—. Y no me he hecho pasar por un Auror para nada. Podrían meterme preso.

—Y te lo merecerías. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tenerme durante horas en un interrogatorio?

—Hastings es así, yo solo me limité a imitarle. Además, todo esto fue idea tuya. ¿Para qué fingiste mi secuestro si estás como un alma en pena?

Draco abrió la boca pera replicar pero no se le ocurrió nada para poder rebatirle.

Era cierto que todo eso había sido suya, desde el secuestro de Blaise hasta el ampararse en la protección de testigos. No había esperado estar en casa de Potter, se habría conformado con que el moreno estuviese pendiente de él con el motivo de la investigación, pero le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, y Draco se había confiado demasiado, porque a él nada le salía bien. Nada. Nunca.

—Esto se me ha ido de las manos —murmuró.

Su objetivo había sido simple y llanamente llamar la atención de Harry, que se fijase en él por algo que no fuese para insultarse. Había leído en la prensa que tal vez Potter era gay, y él tenía que comprobarlo. Lo que no había esperado es que fuese tan atentado y considerado con el, y mucho menos se imaginaba en esa situación.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Que Harry me gusta más de lo que creía —admitió.

Zabini río sonoramente, sonido que fue extinguiéndose al ver el rostro serio de su amigo.

—Vamos hombre, no me jodas.

—Es que Harry es tan... él.

—¿Te gusta?. Quiero decir, ¿_realmente_ te gusta?

—Sí.

—Mátate.

—Hazlo tú, por favor —replicó dramáticamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te corresponde?

—¿Crees que estaría así si me correspondiese?. Claro que no lo hace.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Draco se puso en pie de un salto y se giró hacia la derecha, donde Harry estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Yo... —su corazón palpitó lleno de pánico, y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, intentando encontrar algo para evitar responder la pregunta que acababa de hacerle—. ¡Blaise, estás vivo! —exclamó, abrazando a su amigo con fingida alegría.

—Draco, que nos ha pillado —susurró Zabini.

¿Qué había hecho él para que la vida le tratase de esa manera?

—Creo que alguien me debe una larga explicación.

—Yo no, así que me voy —contestó Blaise automáticamente.

—Traidor —murmuró el rubio con los dientes apretados cuando vio a su amigo desaparecer por la chimenea—. Yo me voy a ir a recoger mis cosas. Total, ya no hace falta que ese aquí y...

—No vas a ir a ningún sitio —interrumpió Harry con voz seria—. No vas a seguir evitándome, así que explícame qué es todo esto ahora mismo.

Asintió, relamiéndose el labio inferior con inquietud.

—Parece peor de lo que es —se defendió.

—Deja que eso lo juzgue yo.

—A ver... Puede que haya fingido el secuestro de Blaise...

—Eso ya lo sabía.

—Pero yo... espera. ¿Qué?

Harry bufó, adentrándose en la biblioteca y acercándose demasiado a él para su gusto.

—Soy Auror, Draco. Y conozco muy bien a Hastings para saber que el día que te interrogamos no era él. He sabido desde el principio que no era un secuestro real, lo que no sé es con que fin lo habéis hecho.

Tragó saliva con intranquilidad.

—Hay una buena explicación.

—Estoy esperando a oírla.

A su parecer, ese era un buen momento para una muerte súbita.

No ocurrió.

—Yo quería... ¿no has escuchado nuestra conversación? —preguntó, intentando ganar tiempo.

—Solo el final, así que puedo llegar a hacerme una idea de lo que pasa, pero me gustaría escuchártelo decir a ti.

Draco suspiró al ver la mirada divertida del otro.

—Sabias lo que ocurría desde el principio y me has dejado humillarme durante todo este tiempo —afirmó miserablemente.

—Quería saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar antes de simplemente ser sincero.

Entrecerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla. Si tenía que hacer el ridículo, lo haría con dignidad.

—Quería llamar tu atención, ¿vale? —admitió de mala gana—. Pero ya me ha quedado claro que eso no va a pasar y que seguramente ya estás con el gilipollas de Becher, así que ojalá os peguéis un herpes el uno al otro.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada que tambaleó su máscara de "todo me da igual".

—Te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿cómo lo sabes?. Ni si quiera has dejado que te dé una explicación sobre lo que pasó el otro día.

—¡Porque me apartaste! —exclamó.

—Porque no puedo tener ningún tipo de relación con un testigo a parte de la meramente profesional. Me expedientarían si me pillan —argumentó con frustración.

—¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?

—Eso es lo que he intentado hacer estos dos días.

Draco enmudeció, enrojeciendo por la vergüenza. Se humillaba él solito.

—Y... ¿entonces?

—Bueno, ahora que Zabini ya ha parecido...

Su interior vibró esperanzado, mirando a Harry con sus anhelantes ojos grises. El moreno sonrió, justo antes de acercarse a él y juntar sus labios en un complacido beso.

—Oye —susurró Harry sobre sus labios—. Tú y Theo no...

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Solo somos amigos.

El otro pareció relajarse ante eso, volviéndole a besar esta vez con más ahínco.

—Soy un mal anfitrión. Llevas semanas aquí y aún no te he enseñado mi habitación.

Volvió a reír, dejándose arrastrar por Harry hasta su cuarto, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

Porque a pesar de que las probabilidades decían que todo iba a salir mal, al final había salido bien.

_Fin_.

* * *

_¡Se acabó lo que se daba!_

_Ay, siempre me da pena terminar un fic, pero supongo que es mejor terminarlos que dejarlos a medias xD_

_Sé que muchos habéis estado preocupados por Blaise, ¡pero estaba bien!. Desde el principio me imaginé esta historia como un plan rebuscado de Draco, de ahí que no estuviese muy preocupado por su amigo._

_Y nada. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y apoyarme. Esta historia era una "celebración" por mis 1k seguidores, y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, aunque creo que habéis sufrido en los siete capítulos por la cantidad de comentarios de "DATE CUENTA" que hay jajaja_

_¡Os quiero!_


End file.
